


Welcome Home

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the Spacemonkey hug in S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

He gets some looks when he pulls back from the exuberant hug he gives Daniel, and maybe if he hadn't just saved the world there'd have been quiet words later about conduct becoming an officer and how full-body hugs don't qualify, but, hell, he's not the only one. Carter's crying, dammit.

And if the hug lasts longer than it should, it isn't anything to do with silky hair tickling his cheek and a hard, warm body up close, though they feel good.

No.

Daniel came back from the dead.

No one else he's lost has. Ever.

That's worth a hug.


End file.
